I Don't Do Sadness
by kong is king
Summary: My first fanfic, please, no flames! Zexy is closeted, and it's up to his brother and sister, with a little help from a certain mulleted musician, to put joy back in his life. Rated M for language and innuendos. Zemyx, if I wasn't clear.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello to anyone who bothers to read this, if you know me personally, or you're just a little curious. Whichever one you are pleasepleasePLEASE review, no matter what you thought! I don't want to sound like I'm begging or anything, but it's common courtesy. This is my first fanfic, so feedback is really appreciated.

Why do I need a disclaimer? It's not like anybody would think I own KH. Which I don't. Stay away from me, Nomura's rabid lawyers!

It all started with my younger brother, I suppose, and his love of that stupid magazine. What was it called…Hero Mag, or Helluva Mag, I don't care. Let's call them H Mags. Anyway, the used book store downtown was having a sale, and a lot of these old magazines were there that no one was buying, and he just took a cardboard crate and got the lot for 24.95. I didn't see this, mind-I was just wandering around downtown myself when I saw him in the window and wondered what the hell Axel was doing in a bookstore.

He came outside and nearly ran into me. "Geez, I'm real sorry…oh, it's you." He said that like I was some sort of annoyance who did not, in fact, have control over his finances. More on that later.

"What were you doing in a bookstore? If you take all that glue you ate as a kid into account, I'm amazed you can read."

"That is soooo close to being funny, Larxene, it almost makes me want to puke. I'm thirsty," he said suddenly, changing the topic.

"Well, I'm not gonna get you a glass of water, kiddo."

"Once again, the only thing missing is a sense of humor. And I was thinking of getting a latte at the Life Café across the street."

I couldn't really argue, so we both went over into the Life Café. It was cool inside, with just the right amount of shade. The only thing missing was Sex Pistols playing instead of that weird rumba stuff, and it would be perfect. Anyway, I bought lattes for the both of us, even though technically Axel was paying-hey, if he forgot his wallet in my back pocket, who's to blame? I found it weird that he didn't actually touch his latte, but stared off into the distance. At first I thought he was musing, but then I remembered that this was Axel, and he never had anything to think about, so I followed his gaze.

Finally, I said, "You don't seem to be thirsty. And that definitely isn't Roxas you're staring at, unless your boyfriend decided to grow a blond mullet. So what are you staring at?"

Axel leaned in and whispered, "You remember that Zexion works here, right?" Oh, yeah. We didn't talk too much with our older brother, mostly because he was a homophobe. He seemed to have a problem with walking in on me and Namine and me in the shower. I knew he had a summer job, but I had completely forgotten where. "Well," he continued, "that kid with the mullet-" (Axel told me his name, but I forgot-let's call him Dee Dee, as in the Ramones)"-showed up here one day about a week ago in the middle of Zexion's shift, and has been coming every day since."

I stared at him. "Uh-huh…" He wasn't convincing me.

"I'll admit," he went on, "this would be just a coincidence except for two things. The first we just saw; he shows up five minutes before Zexion's shift and leaves five minutes after. As for the second…well, you wouldn't believe me if I told you, so we'll just have to watch."

A few minutes later Zexion walked in, still not smiling. I had never seen him smile, except when he watched a video in school on the Salem witch trials. He had come home for once and actually not started shouting at us, until mom sat him down and explained that no one did that sort of thing anymore because America was now tolerant of people who were different. _Barely_ tolerant, yes. Accepting, no. Damn conservatives. Anyways, when Zexion stepped behind the counter, he did something that not many people would notice unless they were staring right at him. His eyes did a little sweep around the place, until they found Dee Dee. Dee Dee was also looking up at the time when Zexion finally turned his gaze thataways. Their eyes were locked for a moment. Dee Dee was smiling.

It was then that I noticed one of the strangest things in my life. One end of Zexion's mouth sort of twisted, and kept twisting, until it looked like his intestines had shards of glass stuck in them. But Axel and I knew otherwise. This was how Zexion's face looked _when he was trying to smile._ Dee Dee seemed to know this, and he just smiled back. I could not believe what I was seeing, it being one of the most disgusting things I had ever seen. Suddenly it hit me, and I turned back to Axel.

"Are they-they aren't-he can't be," I spluttered.

Axel sighed. "Believe it or not, Larxene, that is the unmistakable sign of eyesex. I'm guessing it would be harder for you to recognize seeing as you basically lured Namine onto our couch and jumped her." Damn, how did he know about that? Oh, yeah, he was in the kitchen…and saw the whole thing. I still hadn't killed him for that.

This whole eyesex thing went off and on for Zexion's entire shift, a full three hours. Three hours of the most sickening display I've ever seen from a boy, and believe me, I've seen quite a few. I live with Axel, after all. Three torturous hours later, Axel and I were walking home.

"I still don't believe he's gay," I said.

"Believe anything you want," he snorted, "the evidence was right in front of you all day."

"He's so straight, it's not even funny."

"That's just a bigger sign of being closeted. You know that."

I did know that, but I was still shocked. Fortunately, I was distracted when I remembered I had someplace to be-namely, Namine's bed. When I got to her house and rang the doorbell, she answered.

"Hi," she said, letting me in, "busy day?"

"You have no idea," I said, kissing her lightly. Zexion would have to wait.


	2. Chapter 2

I am blessed by your reviews, all of you…especially those of you whom I didn't PM and beg to read my work

I am blessed by your reviews, all of you…especially those of you whom I didn't PM and beg to read my work. No, the two of you just read my story because you were looking for something new, and I applaud you for it. So, here we go with chapter 2!

_I'm not going in there,_ I thought. _I'm not going to go up the stairs to his front porch, ring the doorbell, and wait for the disgusting creep to answer because, A. Cloud would kill me, even though we technically broke up about a week ago, and B. More importantly, I Squall Leonhart, am perfectly sane and I am not a callboy to a disgusting closeted pervert. _Nevertheless, my feet disobeyed my mind and willpower as I stepped up to their porch, the Cassidy porch, as in Axel, Larxene, and closeted-perv-guy Cassidy. _Those_ Cassidys.

That disgusting pervert opened the door. Some people called him emo, which was just wrong because he was anything but emo. I just called him an asshole. He was, really. You should see the way he treats everyone else around him, as if he actually meant more to the world than anybody else. If there's one thing I hate, it's an egomaniac. I think the only reason Larxene didn't kill him like she nearly killed that Almasy punk who tried to feel her up was because they were related. Anyway, the slate-haired punk opened the door and I was hit with a wave of utter loathing, or, as Cloud would put it, I hated his guts. It happens.

"I was beginning to think you wouldn't come," he said flatly as I stepped inside.

'That would have been your problem," I said taking off my leather jacket. I caught him eyeing me, but I didn't say anything. "Honestly," I went on, "I never thought you would actually call someone for gay sex or sex at all. You don't seem like the type of guy who would actually get some if you lived in a brothel."

"First off," he said, "this is not gay sex."

"No, you just called a guy to come over and blow you. I get it, perfectly straight sex between two guys. Pardon my misunderstanding."

He sighed. "Look, can we just get on with it?"

"Fine," I said, "take off your pants."

"Not in here, in my room! Geez, what an idiot."

"What, you don't find the idea of someone making you spurt right here, in the living room, where anyone could come in on us, the biggest turn-on ever?"

At that point, his face had a look of having just swallowed rat poison laced with marijuana mixed with looking as if a girl he had never met had just come up, slapped him, and then walked away. Those are the only things I can really compare it too. Hold on, wait-yes, there it is! The unmistakable quirky smile of someone who's just been turned on! Oh, wait, no-that was a nose hair. Turns out he actually doesn't like voyeurism. He probably likes BDSM, though. There's no way to tell with him.

"Anyway," I said, breaking the awkward silence that was killing my spontaneous hardening-it happens, like, at the weirdest times (you probably didn't need to know that), "your room, huh?"

His room was incredibly dark, with dark furniture. Thank God I wouldn't have to see his member. I tried to help him get his pants off, but the bastard nearly tore my arm off. He actually poked me in the eye as I bent down… holy SHIT, was that thing real?! Even so, it was still disgusting. Eww…it didn't taste at all like Cloud. Damn, he wasn't even responding, how could I tell if I was doing it right? I was just doing what I did with Cloud, but you can never really tell, can you? He finally came, and he barely even moved.

I stood up, expectant. All he did was glance at me. "What, do you want something else?" he finally asked.

"What," I said, "don't I get something in return from you? I only give as good as I get, and I gave pretty good, so I think you should give me some."

He gave me a weird look then. "Are you implying," he said slowly, "that I do to you what you just did to me?"

"Well, yeah! Not to sound like a man-hooker, but I don't really give away anything for free. Come on, bend down."

"Okay," he began, like he was talking to a little kid, "first off, do you even know the odds of my letting you in here, and letting you touch my body? They are very slim. Furthermore…"

As he kept rambling on, I noticed that he was about a-head-and-a-half shorter than me, and if I wanted to, I could easily snap his neck. Still, I decided to humor him, no matter how thin and wasted his body was, and to let him live, even though I knew I would regret it sooner or later.

"Here," he finally said, handing me something green and papery.

"What's this supposed to be?"

"You wanted payment, right? Well, take it or leave it."

"Are you fucking SCREWING me?!" I shouted. A 20?! For the love of…it wasn't as much the fact he thought he could pay me off as he thought a 20 would cover it. I mean, I'm definitely worth more than _that._

"This isn't for the service," he said. "This is for your discreetness here."

"You don't want me to talk about this at school, so you're paying me off?" I said.

"Exactly."

I considered it for a moment. Finally, I said, "I don't want your money." And I handed it back to him.

"Well, what _do _you want?" he asked, confused.

I knew instantly what I wanted. I had seen Axel with them not a week ago at the used bookstore downtown. "Your brother's H Mags," I said.

"Deal".

As I was walking outside, I saw Axel and Larxene coming past me into the house, and I nodded to them. Whew, thankfully, Axel didn't see that. Could've ended up badly.

_Axel paused on the walkway. "Was that Leon with…" he trailed off as he stared at Larxene, then at the figure slowly walking away. He was quick to give chase._

"Hey!" I heard a shout behind me. As I turned, I was hit with a red-maned 10th-grader. I quickly rolled him off me and started running away, with Axel at my heels. If he wanted these back, he would have to earn them, dammit!

Good night (and good luck!)

Kong


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, wow…to think I would actually be able to go on with this is quite amazing

Okay, wow…to think I would actually be able to go on with this is quite amazing. Once again, I thank all of you reviewers out there…all three of you…and if you read this without reviewing, you run the risk of me finding you and sending my trained apes after you. I know a guy. He works in a zoo. He smells. I'm lookin' at you, person-who-favorited-without-reviewing!...I have problems with names, all right?

Whose POV is this, you ask? Well, you'll just have to find out for yourself.

Disclaimer: I don't own KH. Or, for that matter, Zexion or Demyx, Larxene or Namine, Axel or Roxas, or anyone else mentioned in this chapter. Oh, but I want to…I've been single way too long.

After being dragged through Aerith's Rose bushes (note to self: get lots of flower bulbs for Aerith) with thorns in full bloom, and paying Leon the ridiculous amount of 90 for my H Mags, I sauntered back into my kitchen, hoping it wasn't obvious where he fell on me and tried to crush me. Sure, he told me it was an "accident"-that he was "exhausted"-but you can never really be sure of anything around Leon. It came as a surprise-a very unpleasant one-to find Mr. Closeted himself at the table, drinking something I could only assume was booze. Or shoe polish. I would, too, if I were closeted.

"So," I said, trying to be tactful around his stupid opinions, "why would Leon want my H Mags?"

"How the hell would I know, queer?" he shot back. Ouch. Leon must not be all that good, to put someone in this sort of mood. At least, that's what Roxas tells me. He's awfully chipper on my best days. Anyhoodles, I decided to use "logic". He would have a hard time against that.

"Uhh…you gave them to him. Leon told me everything after I paid him 90, which I really couldn't afford to do, seeing as I've lost my wallet again. Anyhoo, I don't really care, or want to know about your sex life, but come on, really…Leon? Tall, dark, and brain-dead?"

Zexion glared at me, but I really couldn't care less, seeing as I was on a roll. "Let me tell you one more thing, _big brother,_" I went on. "Larxene and I saw you at the Life Café yesterday." I could see that he gave a little twitch. This stung him, and that was good. "You see, that cute guy you were having eyesex with? His name's Demyx. Demyx Ocean. He's been playing guitar since 7th grade, lives with his mom and granddad, hell, he goes to our school. He's a year older than me; he's in your grade! Didn't you recognize him? He probably recognized you, but I don't know what he sees in you."

Ol' Zexion slammed down on the table, and something about the look in his eye gave me the feeling he was annoyed. "Listen, fag," he hissed. Suspicions confirmed: he was annoyed. "I am not one of you. You're a bunch of AIDS-infected, child-molesting sick perverts. What you do is unnatural. Now get the hell out of here."

Then I did something I never thought I would do-I smiled. I was actually laughing at him losing his cool, and whatever he thought didn't matter at all to me. "I'm not afraid of you," I said.

It was hard to read Zexion right then. He just turned around and stormed out.

Two days later, at the Life Café.

Larxene and I had decided to meet up at the café with Roxas and Namine. We figured it would take some work to get our-dare I say it-brother out of the closet.

"So," said my amazingly cute boyfriend Roxas, "as we've all heard, Zexion is flammable. That should make our job much easier, but we need someone who can set him off." Kong: "Flammable" is semantics for someone who's closeted but their hormones can be set off by an amazingly hot person. He sighed. "Does anyone have any ideas?"

Namine fidgeted. I never understood why she was with Larxene if she was so shy. "Umm…" she began, "you said he was having eyesex with Demyx, so maybe he should-"

Roxas and I had already thought of that, but we decided not to involve him out of respect for the fact that he was way too bubbly to really captivate Zexion, and we were afraid that he would just get crushed, like by that bastard Marluxia. At least, I thought so, and who was a better judge of relationships then me? Then again, Roxas thought it would be good for Demyx. Poor Roxas really needs to open his eyes and see that he just isn't made for this. I told Namine this; at least the first part.

"Hold on," she said, as I took a sip from the cappuccino, "Maybe we should reconsider it. I mean, we can never really be sure how they'll react, right?" Wait, was I going crazy? No, a crazy person wouldn't have been able to see the truth in her words. She seemed to have the most powerful, persuasive argument I'd ever heard, and I banished all thoughts of arguing. "Best case," she went on, "both Demyx and Zexion are happier than they've ever been, and Zexion is out of the closet and won't treat you like crap. With Demyx's personality, I don't really see how this could fail." She was right, oh, there was no denying that now! It was impossible for me _not_ to agree.

Roxas and Larxene agreed, their voices swelling to a crescendo of truth and light. I was all in for this plan; but suddenly I felt pretty tired. I decided to say goodbye to everyone, and I headed back home. It would all be perfect with Namine's brilliant planning.

_Roxas turned to Larxene as Axel left, more than a little confused. "How much of the Persuasion drug did you give him?" he asked._

_Larxene chuckled. "Just enough to make him look drunk and get him arrested," she said, as if she were speaking from experience. Roxas gave her an odd look, suddenly realizing why Axel had once needed to cancel a date unless he got together 5,000 for bail. _

_"Well," he said, unsure of how to treat the idea of marrying into this family, "I'll, uh, go break the news to Demyx that he's getting engaged. See ya."_

I woke up the next morning on the couch, not sure what exactly had happened last night after the clowns invaded (I hate clowns-ugh) or why I was handcuffed to the coffee table.

Well, wasn't this an exciting chapter? No, it wasn't, but things are coming to a head now, and I'll try to get the next chapters up around my busy schedule.

Kong


	4. Chapter 4

Well, we all know I made a big tactical blunder last chapter, but do we really need to dwell on that

Well, we all know I made a big tactical blunder last chapter, but do we really need to dwell on that? I've already vented, you know, talked it out with my cat, drove my dad's golf clubs through the computer (he hates golf) so I think we should really just move on. Once again, I love you all for your reviews, you're really too kind. I know this was long in coming, but I hope this here chapter will be worth the wait in its…very awkward Zemyx.

Disclaimer: Unless I switched places with Tetsuya Nomura overnight, which would explain why a boy maid dressed in a sexy Sora outfit woke me up today, then I don't own KH. However, I'm keeping the maid.

I guess Roxas really broke the news to me pretty well, slowly getting around to it and boosting my confidence as we broke Axel out of jail with Shakespeare's Hamlet, a bran muffin, and some dental floss, and then handcuffed him to the coffee table. We couldn't wait around for him to wake up, and the last time someone woke Larxene up before 10:00, they had their faces torn off and their skulls pissed in, so we just left the key on the mantle and hoped she'd understand. Scratch that, I'd hoped she would actually unlock Axel. Silly me, I'm such a dreamer, ah well.

I honestly have no idea how I'm gonna do this. I've never seduced anyone, and the fact that both of us wanted it just made it harder. I really hope this Zexion isn't as bad as Roxas said he was, or else we'd have some problems. But hey, I loved making people happy, and I'm sure I could do it with this, shall we say, sex-god-of-kink. I already sort of got it in my head that he was into BDSM. Hey, I like to experiment.

Now then…this was supposed to be the place? Libra? Oh good, I'm a Libra too! We're compatible! Wait, no…it says 'library'…ugh, how can he stay locked in this horrible place?! Fine, I'll go and rescue him, and show him some living! As I walked into the building, a wave of cold dread swept over me. I was searching for warmth…there it was! He was sitting right there, and I do believe he looked just bored enough to leave. I walked over to him, readily feeling the fires of love sweeping over me…I think I could put those words into a song, you know. He looked up and noticed me, and I could see the love in his eyes. "Hey there," I said.

"What do you want?"

Oh, so he was playing hard to get, eh? It only made him more desirable. "You're…Axel's brother right?"

"What do you know about my brother?"

"I'm Demyx; he's the drummer in our band. He's told you about it right? It's called 'Othello', you know, after the Shakespeare play." Now, just forget that the play's on your desk, and step one of wooing someone-convincing them you have something in common-was already in the bag.

"Nice, but I know the play's right there on the table." Dammit, he's got me. "He might have told me something about it. Axel and I don't talk much. You probably know…he's a _queer_." He said that like it was a bad thing. I told him that, and he gave me a weird look. "I dunno, I don't really know what to think," he sighed deeply. "I've had a confusing time, ever since Larxene came out."

Time for phase two-connection on a deeper scale-to begin. "You've got to understand, the LGBT are just born like that, they can't choose anything about who they are." I decided not to mention just how I saw him-naked, and in full glory on his bed, beckoning to me. "It's a hard life, really, when there isn't much understanding in the world."

He nodded. "That makes sense." Wait, that was too easy!

"You're accepting it, just like that?"

"You're right; I'm really a self-hating gay who lashes out at anyone queer just to try and tell myself that I'm straight."

"You're Hitler?"

"Reagan. You were close, though."

Phase two: complete. Now then, time to show him some living. "Hey, do you want to grab a cup of coffee?" is what I _meant_ to say, but it actually came out like this. "Hey, a Playgirl magazine. I wonder who left that there."

I had never seen someone's face go through so many colors. It started at red, then white, then he looked purple, and a few shades I couldn't quite place, but he finally settled on an unhealthy green. "T-that?" he stuttered, sounding like his voice was cracking. "I-I have n-no idea…you're right, coffee would be great! Is it drafty in here? Let's just get as far away from here as possible!"

Ignoring my mounting suspicions that he was more than just "questioning"-and that it was about 70 degrees inside the library-I decided to take him over to the Life Café, where I went whenever I needed to think. You know, for stuff like lyrics and music, not the boring kind of thinking. "You do know," he said, "that this is where I work? Link will kill me if he sees I'm cutting out and he's swamped." I looked over to the counter where a blonde kid, dressed mostly in green and with weird, pointy ears was manning the counter. By "manning", I mean he was busy making out with another blonde on the other side of the counter with spiky hair.

"I think he cares more about that guy's tongue." Whoever that guy was.

"That's Cloud-Cloud Strife. I didn't know he was into that kind of stuff. Freaks." I shot him a weird look. "Well, I'm not into PDAs of any kind. It just freaks me out." Well, we'll soon change his mind about _that_, won't we?

So we ordered, sat down, and it was pretty awkward while we just sipped our coffee, trying not to get caught staring at each other. I'll never be sure who won, or if we were dead even. Anyway, the words just started flooding out. It was like we had so much to tell, each other, which we did, but we actually did know where to begin, not like that crap you see in the movies. The best part? I could tell that he was actually enjoying this, just sitting in the shade, sipping coffee, talking with someone who you practically already had in your bed-hold on Demyx, don't get ahead of yourself. Still, I think we could cross 'closeted' off of his list of problems.

Eventually, the talk came around to music. I was relieved that we were into the same bands, and none of that pop or emo stuff-pure, uncut punk and hard rock. The Sex Pistols were pretty high on his list, but I still don't see how Aerosmith beat them. I mean, would you rather tell people that you idolize Steven Tyler, or Johnny Rotten? Think about it. Of course, I had to tell him about Othello, our band, which was playing a tribute concert tonight-Never Mind the Bollocks, it was called, though I didn't know what kind of crowd it would bring. Anyway, I decided I just had to give him a ticket-when you're setting things up for a first (first-and-a-half, counting this one) date, you don't really need them to agree to much, did you? All the same, I had seduced my first man, even if he was Axel's brother.

Uh-oh.

Axel.

He was probably still chained to the coffee table.

We're gonna need another drummer.

MUHAHAHAHA!! Okay, that was really awkward. Especially the ending, which was pretty crappy. I just don't know how to wrap up an ending when it's more romantic, which means I should never write romance again.

And yes, MC, that was shameless Cloud/Link. For you.

I feed off of reviews.

Kong is King


	5. Chapter 5

So anyway, I've found that my slowly-growing army of obsessive yaoi fangirls is going to be thrown off by this yuri fic I've g

Yeah…this has been quite a while in coming, I've just been so busy in the past few weeks, it's been hard to update. Bt to you, all my faithful reviewers…

Disclaimer: Turns out that sexy Sora boy-maid was an illegal immigrant…from France (damn Frenchies) so I had to turn him over to Secret Service. I should have caught on when I told him to rip his clothes off, and his reply was "Suce ma bite!" whatever that means. (Kong doesn't speak French). So anyway, it turns out I own naught…again.

Dammit, why'd Larxene have to take my car keys? She couldn't even drive…could she? I had no idea what was going on with my brother and sister. My brother…Axel, right? And I think he had a boyfriend…what was _his_ name? He was Sora's cousin, I remember. And Sora went out with, oh this is useless. All I could focus on was that I had to walk about 40 blocks to the club that Othello was playing at. 40…blocks…away. These are Twilight Town streets, you know, they're like, half a mile long, and there aren't any taxis in Twilight Town.

As I came in sight of it, dragging myself along by my hands, I noticed something that would destroy my plans: there was a doorman. I didn't have my ID, so I would have a hard time getting in. The doorman was a big guy, with rusty hair; this wasn't going to be easy.

"ID?" he asked. Obviously, he wasn't one to mince words.

"I don't have any." You know, I probably could've stalled for at least five minutes before he threw me out.

He clicked his tongue. "See, that's going to be a problem." Yeah, I realized. "Are you going to do anything about that?"

"Like what?"

"Well, do you have a fake ID?"

"I left it at home, with all my crushed dreams."

"What kind of crushed dreams?"

"Only the kinds that make you want to be a doorman at a gay club."

As I contemplated what kind of dark thoughts had made me want to end it all by fighting a 6-foot behemoth, I was given a second chance when Axel's boyfriend-I think his name was Rocky, as in the boxer who couldn't win-ran out of the club and saved me. Thank you, man in the clouds, despite the fact that I don't believe in you. "Lexaeus!" he shouted, "there's a fight inside the club that I think you really should break up!"

The big guard sighed. "What's going on?"

"Leon attacked Link. I think it's something about Cloud. Will you just break it up?"

"But people fight here all the time…"

"GO! NOW!"

I didn't know Rocky could be so…psychotic. As Lurch the Doorman walked off, my brother's boyfriend, who was actually starting to look kinda cute-shake it, dammit-turned to me. "It's Roxas." How did he know I didn't know? "I could tell, because you always arch your eyebrows when you're thinking of someone's name." Wait…could he read minds? "And no, I don't watch Gossip Girl, or call Axel 'Burly Bear'." Okay, so much for that.

"So," he said, changing subjects, "are you gonna come in or not?"

"I guess I really should."

He sighed. "Are you really that nervous? Please, it's Demyx." He was trying to help me out, as we walked in. Nice guy, even if he could kill me. "He was basically throwing himself on you."

"Seriously?"

He gave me a weird look. "You've never had a date, have you?" Well, that was the truth…almost.

"I've had one date. At least one. But it was with a girl, so I don't think it counts."

"Really? Who was she?"

"Selphie Tilmitt, in the third grade. I still don't know what happened to her."

Roxas pointed across the club room. "That's her, over there…see, she's making out with Olette." Dammit, so I hadn't really had a date?

Roxas had to go backstage to prepare for the act, seeing as he played bass for Othello. I wasn't a big dancer, and as for the bartender, well, I didn't trust anyone with an eye patch. Or a pistol that looked like it belonged in a video game. So I decided to wander around, making sure to step over the doorman, who apparently had two black eyes. He shouldn't have messed with Link and Leon.

In about twenty minutes, Othello was ready to play. But to tell you the truth, I didn't know it at first. It was a club, for Christ's sake-how was I supposed to hear a live band? But I did hear them, with Axel apparently having a spas attack on the drums, and Roxas and Demyx drowning out everything with their bass and guitar. Demyx…looked really good up there with no shirt on. And with sweat slicking his hair up. The music sounded a bit like what would happen if there was a war going on at a Metallica concert while squirrels were having heart attacks onstage, or something like that.

I'm going to go ahead and speed up the concert, seeing as all I could concentrate on was Demyx's abs. Instead, I'll tell you about the after party at the Life Café. Behind the counter, Link had won Cloud back from Leon, who was drowning his sorrows in cappuccinos. He had better be able to pay for those. The others weren't drinking, mostly making out, except for me…and Demyx, who just happened to be inviting me outside. "To get away from all these people," he said. I could definitely relate.

"Hey," he said, once we were outside, "you seem like a sort of cynical guy."

"You could say that."

"So you're really not interested in people who are always bright and happy, no matter what?"

"Like Sora? I don't have anything wrong with people like that."

"But what do you think of them?"

I thought about this for a minute. "In a way, I'm amazed that they're always able to be so happy, but I really don't understand how they manage."

He laughed, but it was soft and light. "Don't you get it, Zexy?" he asked. "People like them…people like me, we don't do sadness. Why bother, when life is all about enjoying yourself?" Then he fixed me with those beautiful blue eyes of his and asked, "Are you enjoying yourself right now?"

"I think I am."

"I'm not." I stared at him. "You see…I'm in love, but he doesn't love me back." He looked at me with pleading eyes. "Do you know what that feels like?"

"I don't think so," I said. "You see, I'm pretty sure he loves you back, but he's shy. You need to open him up to the world."

I'll never truly understand what happened next, but I remember perfectly-the way we both leaned in, how I could feel both of us wanting contact that was so close, _so close_…and how, when we finally kissed, the whole world was gone. All that mattered was holding Demyx close and living in what we had. And we would never be torn apart.

A/N: Okay, all right, ENOUGH! This was a long time in coming, but I think it turned out really well. Anyway, this wraps up I Don't Do Sadness. I hope you all liked it, and that you'll review. I promise I'll have more Zemyx up in the future.

Kong is King


End file.
